Yuuki and Zero Forbidden Love
by MeiYamato4ever
Summary: What happens now? Will yuuki leave with Kaname? Or will she confess to Zero?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fight was over, Rido was gone and the day class was safe. All that was left of Rido were his ashes, the two saviors of Cross Academy stood there in silence. Yuuki and Zero were both relieve that Rido was gone for good and everyone was safe now, but what happens now. Both, yuuki and zero, wondered. Zero didn't want to know the answer but it was obvious that yuuki was going to leave cross academy with her lover, Kaname. Yuuki looked at Zero and saw into his eyes, she could tell what was he thinking now that the fight was over. "Zero..." That's all yuuki can get out before Zero turned and walked away from her. Yuuki felt a stab in her heart, knowing that her best friend, who always was there for her and always worried about her, was going through a lot of pain. She looked at Aido and Aido nodded, knowing what yuuki had to do. Yuuki ran after Zero before it was too late. Kaname came to the rooftop to look for yuuki. "where's yuuki?" Aido turned and looked at Kaname in the eyes, "She ran after Zero, My Lord." Kaname was shocked with the news but surprisingly smiled. Kaname knows what yuuki feels for Zero and now that she knew that he is her bother and having a relationship with her own bother would be weird for the both of them, he was glad that she went after Zero. The only reason he was happy because he knew that Zero would always protect her no matter what. Yuuki ran through the forest trying to catch up to zero. "Zero! Wait please! We need to talk!" She scream on the top of her lungs hoping he would hear her, but he didn't. Zero walked to his room and closed the door, there he sat on his bed thinking back of the events that just happen. After all these years, he didn't knew that yuuki was a pureblood vampire and that Kaname was her brother. Now that yuuki was promise to Kaname at birth, she was to leave with him and never come back. The thought of her gone killed zero inside but he couldn't show it. It was due to the fact that he was a vampire hunter and his job was to kill all vampires, including all the purebloods. "Why? Why, out of all people, it had to be yuuki? I love her so much that it hurts" Zero was in deep thoughts when he heard someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Zero...Please...I need to talk to you...Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zero...Please...I need to talk to you...Please." Zero didn't want to see her, not now. Especially when she belonged to someone now. "Zero, please. I'm not leaving till we talk and what I need to tell you is important." She said throughout out her sobs. It pained zero knowing that his yuuki was crying, zero didn't want to but he needed to see her one last time even if this was his last time to see her. Zero got up and opened the door for yuuki, there yuuki was all sweaty and panting from all that running. Yuuki looked at zero but zero walked back to his bed, She walked inside his room, closed the door and locked it. There they were, two enemies, in one room, nothing but silence filled the atmosphere. Yuuki finally breaks the silence between them, "Zero, I know me being a pureblood is something you hate with all your heart. But I stand the thought of you hating me,...it hurts knowing that my best friend hates me for what I am..." Yuuki started to cry, Zero looks at her and sees in her eyes nothing but pain. "Yuuki..." "Wait please let me finish Zero." Zero nodded and let her finish, "After all these years of not remembering who I was, or where I came from, hurts me. Now that I know the truth and what my destiny is, I can't bear the thought of leaving the people who are precious to me. The chairman, Yori, and...you. The thought of leaving you alone again, hurts me because I know you're going to do something stupid like end your life. But I don't want you to do that because...because...," Zero sees Yuuki in so much pain, that it breaks his heart into a million of pieces, he stood up and wraps his arms around her. Pulling her into a hug, this shocked yuuki at first but then she slow wraps her arms around him and returns the hug. "Because why yuuki?" Yuuki couldn't find the words but she knew it was either now or never, "...because...I..I love you Zero..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Because why yuuki?" Yuuki couldn't find the words but she knew it was either now or never, "...because...I..I love you Zero..." These words shocked zero, it was the words he long to hear come out of yuuki but he never thought it would come true. "Y-You love me?..." Yuuki nodded her head, she brought up her hand on to his cheeks and made him look her in her eyes, "Ever since I found out you were a vampire, and the night you were going to kill yourself, opened up feelings I never knew I had for you. The thought of you gone always killed me, and I would feel lost if I ever lost you. That's why I won't leave with Kaname, because I want to b with you." Zero couldn't believe that his yuuki will be staying after all instead of leaving with Kaname. Zero cupped Yuuki's face, brought it up her face to his and kissed her. Yuuki was at shocked at first, but with the seconds passing she adjust to the kiss. Zero pulled back and looked into yuuki's eyes, he saw that she had tears coming down so he embraced her even more. "I loved you since the first day I met you yuuki. I never wanted any one so much just as much as I want you yuuki." Yuuki was crying into Zero's shirt, all these years he loved her and wanted her to be his. "Zero, I'm sorry." "For what, Yuuki?" "For being a pureblood because I know you hate them with all of your being. I..." She was silenced by Zero's lips. "Nothing in this world can make me hate you, yuuki. I love you so much the be able to hate you. You still are the yuuki I fell in love with." Yuuki smile and was great full that Zero didn't hate her but loves her so much. Zero and Yuuki spend half of the night talking and make out, Yuuki was the first to fall asleep in Zero's arm. As Zero looked out into the sky, he wondered what the future had in store for him and yuuki.


End file.
